Comida Humana
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Fic pertence a CartoonTeamAuthorAri [crack].


**TRADUÇÃO ~ ~COMIDA HUMANA~~ **

Todo mundo sabe que os transformadores não podem comer comida humana. Mas, nesta história, vou mostrar-lhe que ele pode estar errado.

Transformers 'First Food Humanos

Hot Shot é muito feliz em ver sua invenção já foi feito.

Hot Shot: Haha. Eureka! (Corre para Optimus)

Optimus: Hey, hey, hey, acalme-se. O que houve?

Hot Shot: Olha, capitão! Eu posso finalmente fazer "tornado". Com isso, pode comer comida humana.

Red Alert: (sai de seu quarto depois de ouvir sua conversa) Não me diga que você fez invenção tola.

Hot Shot: Confie em mim. Desta vez, isso vai funcionar.

Megatron: (sai de seu quarto depois de ouvir sua conversa) Sua última invenção quase nos fez morto. (Todos os transformadores sair de sua sala reclamando invenções de Hot Shot)

Optimus: Calem-se todos! Para certificar-se de sua invenção recente é seguro, I, Hot Shot, Megatron, Starscream e vou tentar isso.

Scattershot: Mas que tal se ...

Optimus: eu confio nele em nome de Primus.

Hot Shot: Hey, eu sei onde devemos tentar isso.

Optimus: Onde?

Hot Shot: Siri Cascudo. Eu quero comer Krabby Patty.

Megatron: Hmmmm ... Eu quero comer, também.

Optimus: Okay. Vamos lá.

Hot Shot: Espere, capitão! Você também pode tentar isso. "Tamanho Belt-Changer". Ele pode mudar o nosso tamanho e tudo o que toca em tamanho humano e vice-versa.

Optimus: vou tentar. (Usa o cinto e aperta um botão, então encolhe ao tamanho humano)

Megatron, Starscream, e Hot Shot não como Optimus feito.

Jetfire: Se a sua invenção funciona, não se esqueça de comprar todos nós hambúrguer de siri, ok? Eu quero comê-lo.

Hot Shot: Okay. Aqui vamos nós.

Hot Shot saca sua Dimensional Portal portátil e aperta um botão. Então, surge um buraco na frente dele. Ele, Optimus, Megatron, Starscream e entrar nele.

Enquanto isso, no Siri Cascudo,

Lula Molusco: Bob Esponja, você pode trabalhar de forma rápida?

Bob Esponja: Ok, vinte rissóis Krabby estará pronto.

Na frente do Siri Cascudo, aparece um buraco. Então, Hot Shot, Optimus, Megatron, Starscream e sair dele e entrar Siri Cascudo.

Lula Molusco: Oh, olha quem veio.

Bob Esponja: Olá, Sr. Primeiro, Mr. Hot Shot, Mr. Megatron, Starscream Mr.! Uau, isso é o primeiro a chegar ao Siri Cascudo.

Sr. Siriguejo: (aparece a partir de seu escritório) Primeiro veio? (Corre para Optimus) Quer dizer que você nunca comer Krabby Patty?

Optimus: sim.

Sr. Siriguejo: Spongebob, torná-los Krabby Patty. Depressa!

Bob Esponja: Aye Aye, o Sr. Siriguejo!

Sr. Siriguejo: Bem, eu raramente digo isso para ninguém, mas ... você não tem que pagar neste momento.

Todos os clientes e Lula Molusco ficam surpresos ao ouvir isso.

Hot Shot: Como você é gentil, Sr. Siriguejo! Espero que a sua empresa vai ser melhorado.

Lula: Mas por quê?

Sr. Siriguejo: Você conhece as regras do Siri Cascudo, todo mundo que vem aqui na primeira vez não tem que pagar. (Sussurra) Mas eu tenho certeza que eles vão pagar um monte na próxima visita. Hahahaha.

Bob Esponja: Quatro rissóis Krabby pronto!

Optimus come um deles.

Optimus: Hmmmmmm ... Este gosto ... como a paz na galáxia.

Hot Shot come outro.

Hot Shot: Hmmmmmm ... Eu me sinto como se eu tivesse um novo poder.

Megatron e Starscream comer a esquerda.

Megatron: Parece que meus maus comportamentos virar de cabeça para baixo para os bons.

Starscream: Eu também.

Bob Esponja: E daí?

Optimus: Seu Krabby Patty é tão delicioso. Torná-lo novamente.

Hot Shot: E não se esqueça de levar 200 rissóis Krabby a todos os meus amigos.

Optimus: 200? Isso é demais.

Hot Shot: (sussurra para Optimus) eu acredito que eles vão ter a mesma reação quando comê-lo.

Optimus: Ok, Bob Esponja, por favor, faça rissóis Krabby 204.

Bob Esponja: Tudo está pronto! (Dá todos os rissóis Krabby para eles)

Megatron: Uau, tão rápido.

Optimus: Tudo bem, todo mundo, temos que ir para casa agora. Os outros devem estar preocupados.

Bob Esponja: Por favor, venha novamente.

Hot Shot: Emmmmm ... Spongebob, você pode abrir o portal para a Base Transformers '? Minhas mãos segurar muito Krabby Patty.

Bob Esponja: Okay. (Aperta um botão e um buraco aparece)

Hot Shot: Obrigado.

Hot Shot, Optimus, Megatron, Starscream e entrar no buraco, e tudo o Siri Cascudo está de volta ao normal. (Mas eles não sabem que eles podem comer Krabby Patty por causa da invenção de Hot Shot)

Quando eles chegam,

Jolt: Como é a sua viagem?

Optimus: Muito bem.

Hot Shot: E isso é para vocês três. (Dá três rissóis Krabby), você pode pressionar o botão vermelho?

Jolt pressiona o botão vermelho em seu cinto, e seu tamanho muda de volta ao normal [o hambúrguer de siri se torna maior].

Hot Shot: Ei, pessoal! Estamos de volta.

Scattershot: Será que o seu trabalho invenção?

Hot Shot: Claro. Tente este hambúrguer de siri.

Scattershot usa Tongue Twister e come Krabby Patty.

Scattershot: I. ... Eu sinto que estou renascida. Ei, todo mundo, tente este hambúrguer de siri.

Todos os transformadores sair, use o tornado, e comer Krabby Patty. Eles sentem a mesma reação que Scattershot.

Hot Shot: Haha. Minha invenção funciona.

Optimus: Agora eu sei que você é o maior inventor.

Hot Shot: Obrigado, capitão.


End file.
